<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living the fantasy. by WizardsDragonsMen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628383">Living the fantasy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsDragonsMen/pseuds/WizardsDragonsMen'>WizardsDragonsMen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Infidelity, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsDragonsMen/pseuds/WizardsDragonsMen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain SHINRA employee decides to get with the former AVALANCHE beauties by hook or crook, using their situations to get lucky</p>
<p>Or how situations lead to a man drinking in seventh Heaven fucking Tifa Lockhart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Original Male Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living the fantasy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo Acquila took a slow sip of his Fire Choco whiskey as the clocks struck 10:00 p.m. The seventh heaven Bar was quiet as it always was at this time. It was one of the reasons he would drive and walk all the way to the slums just for a drink. Peace and quiet. Away from the hustle and bustle usually surrounding you when working for the SHINRA Electric company.</p>
<p>After everything that had happened. Sephiroth, Jenova, the threat to the planet from their activities, SHINRA had done a complete 180 and began providing energy through some new method or other by harvesting Nuclear energy. Oh sure, the research and development team were all about the supposed military applications but the rest of Gaia were just happy to have their electricity and energy without having to kill their own planet.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the story of life didn't end on a high note. No, now they had this damned Geostigma to deal with. A good chunk of the population were immune but the rest were feeling the effects, children and adults alike. SHINRA had come up with some meds that halted or fought back against it but they were so damn expensive that many in the slums were just wandering off to die rather than stay and be a burden to friends and family while risking their infection any moment.</p>
<p>Leo had to give it to them, these slum dwellers had heart. More than most on the planet had. He took another sip of his drink as his eyes discreetly watched as the Bars owner/barkeep began hustling two young children, one girl and one boy (who seemed to have the stigma, if the bandages were anything to go by.) Up the stairs to sleep</p>
<p>"You can sleep together tonight Marleen. I know you're worried and luckily you're immune. I'm sure Denzel will like the company." Tifa Lockhart said as the little girl nodded, eager and happy, gently holding Denzel's hand as they went up the stairs to their room.</p>
<p>"Is Cloud coming?" Leo heard the young boy finally ask before they went further, looking up at his adoptive big sis/mom. "I'm sure his on his way even now on that Death trap of a bike." He heard her reply as they continued towards the bedroom, her false confidence clear to him but not to the children who went talking of what they'd when Cloud came home.</p>
<p>Cloud Strife wasn't an unknown figure. He, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Barrett Wallace and the rest of AVALANCHE were household names for putting down Sephiroth and Jenova though not many knew about the second. But Leo had read the file on the young SOLDIER and knew that (and leo did sympathize) although he was a reliable enough man to defend his friends and loved ones, what had happened to him caused him MAJOR PTSD issues and stress. He also sympathized with the two AVALANCHE ladies, seeing as they seemed to have an attraction to the Chocobo hair totting blonde warrior.</p>
<p>He couldn't connect to anyone on a major emotional level and though he went out of his way to good, that was about it. No doubt he'd go out fighting some monster or another while protecting some innocents somewhere but after Hojo's experiments and his experience, there was not much to be done with an attitude such as his.</p>
<p>Leo took another sip of his drink, relishing the taste as he slipped into his jacket pocket and took out 2 pills from a small glass vial filled with the stuff. The medicine was usually to combat the stigma while building the immune system. Leo was already an immune but figured precautions were warranted. And as a SHINRA employee, he got his free.</p>
<p>He took the pills and swallowed them down with a gulp of whisky, his blue eyes looking up on my to find that the beautiful miss Lockhart had returned from putting the kids to bed and her ruby eyes had been eyeing the pill vial on the bar table as he swallowed his medicine.</p>
<p>Tifa Lockhart was a VERY attractive young woman and Leo knew it. If the lady hadn't been using up on strife, she could have had any rich man on his knees, begging for her hand in marriage no doubt. Her long,thick and lustrous dark brown hair fell in a straight wave down to below her waist, tied up at the tips in a dolphin tail split.</p>
<p>Her white Tank top did little to hide the sight of her firm, large breasts that they covered and the black miniskirt showed off her curvy ass when she had to bend over, making her body quite a desirable asset. Her looks were top tier itself, a near angelic, motherly warmth coming from her looks and her ruby eyes and full, soft lips completing the image.</p>
<p>Quite a desirable woman indeed.</p>
<p>She met his eyes looking inquisitively at her and she blushed. "I'm..I'm sorry I just didn't know there was medicine out for Geostigma. I'm Tifa by the way." She said and greeted in a soft voice though Leo waved off her concerns. "It's fine. Names Leo. And yes, this is something the RnD medical team at SHINRA cooked up recently. Numbs the pain, fights off the stigma, boosts the immune system and stops the stigmas body spread. Doesn't cure you but helps keep you alive and comfortable till a cure is found." He said, listing off the advantages.</p>
<p>Tifa's eyes widened at this and her eyes returned eagerly to the vial with a guarded yet eager expression. Leo could already see her warring within herself and sighed inwardly. She really cared for the boy no doubt.</p>
<p>"One vial is 90,000 Gil. And no, I'm not joking about that price tag." He said and Tifa did a double take. "9-90,000?" She asked incredulously as Leo nodded and took another sip of whisky. "Yes. It is REALLY expensive to make so the cost is really high." He said, Tifa seemed on the verge of hitting something in dismay. Leo however, saw an opportunity. Something no hot blooded male would pass up.</p>
<p>He sighed. Might as well go for broke. If he read her personality well, he knew this would go the way he wanted. So he took her hand, startling her out from her thoughts, opened the vial and slipped 9 pills into her hand. She looked eagerly at the pills and turned towards the stairs that led to the children's bedrooms. But she turned to Leo first.</p>
<p>"I-I'm thankful but I can't pay you with Gil, even if this isn't a whole vial, all that money…" she began. Leo knew that. Seventh Heaven wasn't exactly a premier bar and didn't always get customers. If he calculated, 9 pills of this medicine would be about 30,000 Gil and if he was right, such an amount would bankrupt her. So he simply waved her off and nodded towards the stairs. </p>
<p>"Go give him two pills. It'll give him the first restful sleep his hand in a while. Another two at breakfast and another after supper before bed. He'll get better as long as he has the pills. We'll discuss payment when you get back. I'll help lock up the bar. Doesn't seem like anyone else is coming in for a drink." He said, as Tifa nodded hesitantly and rushed up the stairs, leaving Leo to lock the door and windows, pull down the shutters and turn off the Neon bar lights outside with a flick of a switch from the inside. He finished off his whiskey just as Tifa came back down, a warm smile on her face. She was happy and relieved.</p>
<p>"It seemed to work in an instant. He seems more restful now. Thank you." She said earnestly as Leo simply nodded, taking a final sip of his drink. Ruby eyes stared into ocean blue curiously. "I..I really don't have much to pay you with.." she began before he stopped her. "No money. Nine hours for the nine pills. Nine hours in your bed with you." He said finally.</p>
<p>Tifa's eye's widened at his price and she had to quickly reassess the man in front of her. The slums weren't an easy place to live in and had it not been for her training, her looks would have had her kidnapped by the likes of Don Corneo or worse. Still, in those first days when the bar was relatively new...she had to do some questionable things to make ends meet and pay off the mortgage. She wasn't a stranger to such situations. But she hadn't seen Cloud in those days...or knew he was alive. Her heart….</p>
<p>"Nine hours of sex and I'll leave you with the whole vial. There's 60 pills left in it." Leo finally threw out his final offer and Tifa blinked at this. Normally she would have refused. But with Denzel sick, her old AVALANCHE friends having their own problems and Cloud not picking up her calls….</p>
<p>Leo knew he had her a minute into his final offer.</p>
<p>She finally nodded.</p>
<p>"Ok. Deal."</p>
<p>############################################</p>
<p>She had led him to her own room, allowed him to take a shower before doing the same when he came out. He had enjoyed the sight of her naked body as she unashamedly dropped her clothes in front of him, letting him see what he would be enjoying for the next nine hours. Her body was on the bit muscular side though more fit and curvaceous than ripped with muscle. Her firm breasts were large as predicted, each movement having her bust jiggle slightly. Her ass was a nicely plump piece of meat and those wide hips made her seem ready to bare some children of her own. He was more surprised to see her shaved and bare pussy slightly on display, something he greatly enjoyed.</p>
<p>Her ruby eyed gazed was upon him as he looked her up and down approvingly. There was a slight blush at this before she left for the shower herself. </p>
<p>He had swiped a can of cold Midgard beer as they left and turned off the lights of the bar and he opened it up, taking a long draft before licking his lips in satisfaction. He needed that. He wasn't a drunkard but a good drink once in a while was good for you, especially before a good fuck.</p>
<p>The shower finally stopped as Tifa walked out calmly, doing her best to not look his way as she dried off her body before tying her hair at the tips once more and doing the same to it. Her little ritual complete, she finally walked towards him where he sat on the edge of her small yet comfortable bed, his waist still covered with the towel from the bathroom.</p>
<p>She knelt before his sitting frame, no doubt hoping to deplete him of half his stamina and lust with a blowjob. He wasn't some muscled man like Cloud or Barrett, already having a slightly large middle due to his junk eating habits at lunchtime in his department at SHINRA, but he had stamina in spades. He had nine hours with her and he would use them well. Use them to make Tifa Lockhart his woman.</p>
<p>She spread his knees and legs gently apart and slowly removed the towel covering his waist, eyes widened at the thick and twitching cock that was waiting for her. He was larger than average but not by much. Yet it was the thickness of his rod that had him confident when taking a woman, stretching out and shaping their pussies to know his cock intimately. Just as Tifa would.</p>
<p>She was looking in awe at the twitching man meat in front of her, watching as it began to leak a thick, white and clear line of precious precum. Her hand gently moved to his cock, moving her warm hand up and down his dick slowly and gently, watching as the flow of precum increased. Her other hand moved to feel his heavy nuts, his large jizz orbs feeling heavy and hot in her hands and between her fingers.</p>
<p>"You're so backed up." She said, almost in admonishment. He smiled at that but ignored her talk, instead using his own hand to move forward and take hold of her large breasts, she shivered but let him do as he pleased, Leo enjoying the feeling of the softness and weight of her tits. </p>
<p>It was to her surprise when Leo did something that he had been wanting to do for a long time as with surprising strength he suddenly pulled her to him and without waiting brought his lips down to her full ones in a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue past her soft lips into her mouth and Tifa instinctively sucking on it as she gave into the heated kiss. 3 minutes later and they parted their lips, leaving tifa's gaze lidded and sultry yet slightly embarrassed and mortified as her growing blush showed.</p>
<p>"You..you shouldn't have kissed me." She said in a small voice but Leo only laughed gently and pulled her in for another long kiss, her groans and squirming as he felt her large and warm breasts on his chest something he enjoyed. Another minute of Tifa drinking down his spit like some parched Midgar whore and they parted lips once more, Leo liking how swollen and full tifa's looked. She didn't look at him as she went to her knees once more, now gazing at his leaking member, the flowing precum and swollen balls no doubt promising her a belly full of thick spunk to feed on.</p>
<p>Her mouth was unconsciously watering at the thought of drinking down his jizz and her cunt was getting wet every passing moment. Love or not, Tifa couldn't deny her slight attraction to the man she was kneeling in front of nor could she deny feeling needy after all this time without sex.</p>
<p>Her warm, wet tongue extended out and captured a large hanging strand of clear fluid mixed with a bit of his eager jizz on its tip then sucked it back into her mouth and swallowed shamelessly.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” she involuntarily purred and shivered wantonly at the flavor flared her taste buds, making her eager for more. Now she wanted it, wanted his huge load in her belly, straight and fresh from the source. She stuck her tongue out and began to lick the length of his shaft, her warm and wet tongue feeling so good on Leo's cock. Her soft lips finally slipped over the aching head of Leo's cock, making him groan as he felt the intense sensation of her full lips stretched around his dick before Tifa began slipping down more over the thick ridge of his crown, sucking deeply every inch of the way.</p>
<p>“Oh, Fuck! You fucking Whore! That feels so good,” Leo groaned out. His words did nothing to offend her, only making her cunt juices leak as Tifa rolled her tongue slowly around the plump and angry red head of his cock, bathing it with her hot spit. Tifa was putting in everything into her BJ and was making him ready to blow.</p>
<p>She slipped off his cock for a minute, moving her warm lips to engulf each of his cum orbs for a minute or two, slipping each of his aching jizz factories into her waiting mouth, sucking and nursing gently on them, bathing them in hot spit and preparing them to present her with a large load.</p>
<p>With a final deep kiss to each, Tifa quickly returned to engulfing his cock once more, her full lips starting to slide further down his cock. Leo could only watch and gently move his hands through her long hair as she bobbed her head up and down expertly on his cock, taking more and more<br/>of the pulsing member into her hot and eager mouth, the former defender of the planet sucking wantonly on his cock, her cheeks flush and her face bouncing lewdly over his cock.</p>
<p>It wasn't long after that he came.</p>
<p>“Oh SHIT! I’m gonna CUM! Drink down my load, Terrorist BITCH!” He roared as he released his pent up load. A large thick rope of cum jetted out into her waiting mouth, then another and another. She didn't care what he called her for soon Tifa was tasting and swallowing down his hot and backed up seed, her hands actually holding onto his legs to pull him in deeper as she gently sucked away at his shooting cock, urging out more of his sperm and not letting a single creamy drop go to waste.</p>
<p>Tifa was near creaming her cunt at the taste, swallowing down his load and draining him of every drop he would give her of his virile jizz until his streams of cum began to slowly down and taper at her swallowing. She continued to suck gently on his cock, her warm lips and tongue nursing on Leo's leaking cockhead. With a final loving kiss on the very tip of his cock, she moved back to her knees and Leo could actually see the lust, gratefulness and desire in tifa's ruby eyes as she looked at him. She opened her mouth, showing off the last of his creamy, white and thick load to him before swallowing it down in a large gulp and licking her lips in satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Delicious." She finally said and Leo finally knew the reluctant woman before had now changed into this wanton slut after being reminded how good jizz tasted to a shut-in slut. His balls still had a long way to go before he emptied them completely and whether Tifa thought to play the slut for the night thinking it was a one time thing was her own problem.</p>
<p>Come dawn, he would make her exclusively his woman.</p>
<p>############################################</p>
<p>Leo had laid Tifa on her back on the small bed as he got on top of her curvaceous body and started attacking her large tits with his eager mouth. Tifa lay there with a lustful smile on her face as he slurped and sucked on her hard, pink nipples. Her hands were roaming through his own dark hair, her moans of pleasure encouraging him to continue.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes of sucking on each of her plentiful breasts, he started to kiss down her stomach around her belly button. She giggled at the sensation and it was fair to say that she was easily getting into the thought of this fuck session being more pleasurable than what her former desperate fucks for money had ever been.</p>
<p>Leo returned to her breasts and resumed sucking on them. A couple times he stopped sucking and pinched her nipples, which made her moan more loudly. It was obvious her nipples were very sensitive and she loved his ministrations. She suddenly pulled him away from her tits and brought up his face, an unknown look to her face.</p>
<p>"Kiss me." Tifa ordered and Leo smiled and did so.  It was no longer the one sided and instinctual embrace of before as they started to passionately kiss each other as he lay atop of her, Tifa eagerly taking in his tongue while they explored each other's bodies with roaming hands. Her strong arms were hugging his back fiercely and their hips were grinding into each other, Tifa feeling the heat of his leaking cock on her belly, his precum smearing and hot.</p>
<p>One of his hands now moved down her stomach and under between her legs. She bit her lips but she did not try to stop him, making no objection as he slid between her legs, gently probing until he found her eager, wet cunt.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mr. Leo, this is so wrong... and what will Cloud say? Please, you're…you're going too fast….Oh….Leo." He ignored her protests and moans as he finally found her entrance with his fingers and pushed in deep into her wet and needy hole.</p>
<p>"This is what you want, isn't it?, you big titted slut! I don't give a damn about some childish crush. You want to get fucked and bred like a real woman! And if your guy ain't been seeing that then that's his loss. All I know is that you want me to fuck you with my big, thick cock until I cum deep inside you, don't you, Tifa? Want me to make you my kept woman and breed you with a kid of your own, don't you?" He said, whispering into her ears as her moans increased as he continued thrusting his fingers into her.</p>
<p>He finally stopped, moving his fingers away from her cunt, slick with her juices. He moved his juice laden fingers to her lips and she didn't hesitate a moment to open her lips and take them in, sucking on his fingers and tasting herself. When his fingers were clean, he took her hand and placed it on his throbbing cock as she began stroking it gently. Her ruby eyes never left his, continuing to stroke him gently and slowly.</p>
<p>He growled. "You want my cock inside your pussy. You know it, bitch. You want me to fuck you good and claim you as my woman. I know you do. I can take care of you if you let me. Say you want me to fuck and breed you! Tell me you want me to knock you up!" Leo said as Tifa whimpered at his words but didn't stop stroking his cock or protesting.</p>
<p>Even as he lay atop her again and began to kiss her possessively, Tifa would not protest, returning the kiss just as passionately. There was truth in his words and this man seemed bent on fucking her and putting his baby in her womb while making her his woman. Any lies to herself that this was all to get the vial of pills was lost now. </p>
<p>She did not verbally reply to his demands but instead spread her legs for him. It was all the confirmation he needed. He readied his thick cock at her entrance and plunged in, tifa's loud cries of pleasure and completion a victory cry to him. He thrusted his hips back and forth at a slow pace into her, letting her get used to him. Her hands had been gripping the bed sheets at his thrusts now found their way back behind his head, bringing his face down to hers</p>
<p>"No… Fuck!... Yess!... More! Uh! Fuckk!" Tifa moaned uncontrollably as her hands brought his face to hers and a hungry kiss. Her body lay sprawled out under him, her mouth and full lips seeking his with an insatiable urge. Her fingers caressed his face gently, kissing him deeply, passionately. His thick cock rose and fell between her legs, slick with their juices as he took her, making her whimper and scream her lust into their kisses.</p>
<p>"Oh... Ohhhh…Fuck! Leo, you're...Ohhhhh...Fuck! Your cock is going to ruin me for anyone else." She moaned as he fucked her. Leo smiled at that , knowing who she meant, and kissed her once more, before nipping around her neck, marking her with love bites. She brought her legs from their spread position and wrapped them around him, refusing to let go as she began to lightly thrust back at his pounding to her needy pussy.</p>
<p>Her arms left his face and now wrapped around his back and he brought his mouth down to kiss her. Tifa moaning through his mouth during their kiss, Leo fucking her in a steady rhythm now. Suddenly, he pulled out of her until nothing but the tip was in her before he slammed into her hard and began really fucking into her.</p>
<p>"AHHH!... Oh GAIA! Oh, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh... Yes!" Tifa cried as he pushed deeper into her, his cock beating upon her cervix before her womb allowed entrance, his conquering dick pummeling into her. He was pulling back out the entire length of his cock and slamming it back into her again and again and again. He was rocking her now, pumping her hard, taking her like a cheap whore. </p>
<p>"FUCK! I'm going to breed this slutty womb. Going to knock you up and make you mine. It'll be good seeing those poor bums who come over to drink see you swelling with my kid and knowing I got there first and I'm tapping this ass on the daily. FUCK!" Leo roared as he fucked her.</p>
<p>Tifa's only response was by wrapping her legs tighter around his back, pleading with him as she screamed her pleasure. "Fuck me! Put in deeper! Put that thick Cock in me and me fuck me harder!" </p>
<p>Leo grinned. "Not even the first round and you're already bawling and screaming like the cheap ghetto whore you are Slut!" He groaned, pummeling her hard. "Uggh!, Yes! Ugghh!, Ugghh!, Ugghh!, Give it to me! Pound me like the cheap slut I am. Ohhh, Ohhh!" She moaned hard at his words and fucking.</p>
<p>Leo knew he was reaching his limit however. Tifa was too much of a pent up slut for him to last long on the first hour. He didn't mind. He still had eight more hours with this slut and he would get his worth out of her. He picked up the pace, the slaps of flesh on flesh filling the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Fuck! I'm going to cum Baby! I'm going to cum and put a baby in you! Going to breed you and make you mine!" Leo groaned, feeling his sperm packed balls ready to shoot.</p>
<p>If Tifa Lockhart had had any protests against it, had any leftover regrets that took the form of a certain blonde SOLDIER, then they had long disappeared.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Yes! Do it! Shoot all that potent sperm for me, Leo! I want to feel all that hot, thick spunk pouring into my fertile pussy! Cum inside me! Breed me! Put a baby in me!. I want your babies. Please give it to me and let be your woman!" Tifa screamed and pleaded in her lust.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh! Fuck, I'm cumming, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" He roared. He grasped her long, dark hair tightly, harshly pulling her towards and kissing her deeply. His balls swelled and began pumping as semen crashed upward seeking release into her waiting womb. Tifa shivered into his kiss and held tightly onto him, using him as an anchor as the cock within her bulged inside her and began blasting hot, thick streams of virile spunk into her belly. He groaned and growled on-top of her, spilling his seed into her again and again as she was rocked by a loud orgasm that sent waves of pleasure into her body.</p>
<p>His sperm were no doubt already racing to her fertile and needy eggs, ripe and ready to get knocked up and all she could do was kiss him deeply and actually hope his seed took root and gave her a baby, seeding the fertile valley of her womb.</p>
<p>4 minutes later and his cock slipped out of her, letting out a deluge of his spunk deep within her come pouring out. His seed slipped steaming out of her, actually dripping onto her long hair that lay under her upto beneath her ass. He watched in satisfaction as she lay panting on the bed, sweat all over her conquered body, pride filling him.</p>
<p>But it wasn't over. It was only 10:00 p.m. Still enough time to train this slut to be his.</p>
<p>He silenced her protest with a kiss as he moved her onto all fours and lined his cock up with her beaten pussy.</p>
<p>He needed a few more rounds.</p>
<p>The sounds of moans, screams and cries of pleasure and the loud smacking of flesh on flesh filled the room once more. It was a long night for Tifa.</p>
<p>############################################</p>
<p>Come morning and the bedroom leaked of sex. It was six o'clock in the morning but he hadn't used it for sex, letting the young woman and he have some rest after their fuck throughout the night. In appreciation, Tifa was now sucking his cock clean, dutifully licking and sucking on his cock while her soft fingers massaged his balls like a good slut, eager to please her man.</p>
<p>There was no doubt the former AVALANCHE "terrorist" would be popping out his brat in nine months. The first of many he would breed her with. He was head of his department at SHINRA and thus had a good load of Gil every month and free access to their Geostigma drugs as well as others. He could afford to keep her as his mistress and make her want only him.</p>
<p>He grunted and released his load into her gulping mouth with a sigh of pleasure, letting his hands move through her lustrous Dark brown locks. Perhaps after this slut was properly tamed and tied to him, he'd see about getting that flower girl friend of hers as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>